


The Manila Folder Scenario

by PearlsForRoses



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Winston..... is there, prompt, risk of getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsForRoses/pseuds/PearlsForRoses
Summary: Things were starting to get more bold & more risky between the two women working at DevTech. Neither seems to wonder if or when they'll be caught.





	The Manila Folder Scenario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dalekjast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalekjast/gifts).



“Oh, darnit, how is this the third time this week I’ve forgotten my meeting notes?”

 

Winston had been halfway in his chauffeur's car when he realized what he’d forgotten. With a comical sigh, the tall businessman swung his leg out of the car, stumbling a bit as he grabbed his office keys out of a heavy briefcase. “I’ll be back in a flash Jerry, keep the car warm for me, will ya?” With a click of his tongue & a few finger guns thrown in at the driver, the Deavor brother strode back into the office at a naturally speedy pace, humming cheerfully to himself as he retraced his steps to the meeting room he had been in a half hour ago. The million-dollar company owner always seemed to have a cheerful & positive air about him, even when he had to walk the same extensive route back through his own gigantic office building just to retrieve a single manila folder.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Even though the meeting had ended an hour ago, the room it was held in was still very much occupied. The table, floor, and chairs were littered with scrawled out notes and charts as if someone had thrown them purposefully, including an open manila folder tossed unceremoniously across the huge table. The two culprits seemed keenly uninterested in the mess they had made- One woman situated in the lap of the other as nails dragged violently down the back of her super suit. A loud hiss emitted from the woman receiving the rough treatment, and she quickly retaliated by knotting her fingers into the other woman’s messy, brunette hair.

 

“God  _ damn _ you are not playing around today, are you Elastigirl? What’s gotten you so riled up, eh? Eager to get out and stop the baddies?” The woman in the chair taunted with a sneer, greedily grasping Elastigirl’s full ass in both hands as the pain from the hair tugging surged through her, eliciting a satisfied groan. “Hey, I guess being the punching bag comes with this job, huh?”

 

Elastigirl tilted the thinner woman’s head to the side, giving her a dangerous look before connecting her lips to the bare neck in front of her, her tongue rolling over the hot skin before she sank her teeth down, causing the brunette to buck her hips with a restrained yelp. “SssHIT, what did I tell you about leaving marks so high up, Helen? Mmff, seriously, careful--careful!!” The last word out of Evelyn’s mouth came as a breathless laugh as Helen only continued, moving down her neck to her collarbone before placing a few feverish kisses against it, lifting her head to gaze with hungry, impatient eyes. “I’ve got a concealer that works wonders. Now do you want me to keep going, or not?”

 

The statement left the Deavor sister breathless for a split second, and she finally responded by wrapping her arms tightly around the super’s thin waist & pulling her in for a kiss that went from passionate to savage in record timing. Both of the women were charged up beyond belief, Evelyn trying desperately to unzip the other’s suit as their teeth clashed, Elastigirl suddenly reaching around with her stretchy arm to snatch the hand away & place it firmly on her clothed breast. The motion caused Evelyn to raise an eyebrow, and she wordlessly obeyed, kneading her through her super suit & slipping her free hand between Helen’s legs, eyes returning to their cat-like, relaxed expression as she watched her handiwork get an exasperated reaction. “Oh fuck Evelyn, please….”

 

A smile curled to the technician’s lips, and without warning she stood up, sliding the super off of her lap so that she was standing on her own two feet before spinning her around & shoving her head down on the extremely long table, effectively bending her over onto a pile of strewn papers. “Please what, Elastigirl? You want me to fuck you right here in the meeting room?” Her fingers eagerly went back to work between the woman’s legs, reaching up with her other hand to pinch the zipper on her suit dangerously, threatening to tug it downward. Evelyn watched with sick delight as Helen’s legs and thighs trembled with pleasure, her moaning getting louder than their previously hushed volume, deciding in that moment that she felt more powerful than any super could even  _ hope _ to feel.

 

“Oh you want that, don’t you…” Leaning over her, right next to her ear, Evelyn smoothed her palm against Helen’s heat with a rough exhale, cupping her pussy and dragging a few fingers slowly between her still-covered slit. The sound it elicited from Helen was heavenly, like drinking the finest whiskey she could imagine, and she only became more bold as she began to unzip the super’s suit- slowly, very slowly, as she pressed and teased harder into the other woman. Finally getting the zipper all the way down, with no further protests from Helen, only encouraging whimpers as she braced herself on either side of the table, Evelyn began to slip her hand down the opening of the super suit, snaking her eager hand down Helen’s side, reaching around her front, and slipping right past the band of her underwear to make contact with the slick wetness that she’d be dying to feel….

 

“Win, I don’t know how many more days you can go forgetting the same pile of papers in a row!” A cold sweat broke out down Evelyn’s back in an instant, the approaching voice causing her to shoot straight up and grip Helen’s sides as she looked back, sharing a wide-eyed expression. “Oh fuck- for fuck’s sake, Winston, of all people?” Neither of them wasted a moment as they sprung up from their position, both trying to quickly fix their hair, Helen trying desperately to wipe her lover’s smeared lipstick from her face as they surveyed their outfits for any further trace of their misbehavior. “Zip me up, what are you doing?!” Elastigirl hissed out as quietly as she could, earning a nervous grimace from Evelyn as she tried to rapidly tug the zipper up, taking a few tries before it finally cooperated…..

 

Just as the Deavor brother rounded the corner into the room.

 

He paused to seek out where he had last left his folder, and it took him a full beat to recognize the two incredibly guilty looking women in the back of the dimly lit room. “.... Elastigirl? Is that you?” He started as he walked forward to confirm his suspicion, watching curiously as Evelyn’s hand swept straight down to her side, taking a solid step away from the hero.

 

“Ah…. Winston!” Helen smiled brightly, stretching her arms above her head a bit and twisting her spine back and forth, attempting to look like she was limbering up for no reason in particular. “Surprised to see us in here still, huh…?” Evelyn rolled her eyes as her brother’s gaze went from Elastigirl, to herself, back and forth, until it finally settled on the disheveled papers thrown all around the room. “..... What happened to my manila folder?!” Winston finally exclaimed at the sight, beginning to collect the papers throughout the room as Helen shot an extremely nervous look at Evelyn. Their time together had been getting increasingly out of hand, almost too daring even for the super. Evelyn swatted a hand in dismissal, wandering around and assisting him in collecting the papers. “I got it, Win, don’t worry… I got too excited about one of the plans we had whipped up for getting Elastigirl here on “Chad Tonight”. We were practicing for the interview, really… got into it.” A cheshire grin snuck it’s way onto Evelyn’s face as she tossed a look back at Helen, who inhaled sharply and pursed her lips with a scolding expression, whipping around on her heels & beginning to pick up the stray pages as well to mask her mortified look.

 

The businessman rose back to full height with the papers piled in his grip, watching closely as his sister placed the last of what was missing into the manila folder & shut it back up, sliding it across the meeting room table in front of him. “ _ You _ , getting excited about something?” He finally spoke up again, his trademark smile returning to him as he focused back on the super. “Elastigirl, you really are an exceptional hero if you can get my sister to be excited about anything besides mechanics and lines of code!”

 

As it became clearer that Winston was unaware (or pretending to be) of what was going on, Elastigirl let out a covert sigh, shrugging loosely. “Ah, what can I say…! We’re working… great together!” The patched sentence made Evelyn laugh silently, her shoulders shaking a bit as she ran a hand over her face before smacking the table a few times. “Well, that should be enough for today, wouldn’t you say Elastigirl? We covered all the basics, I think you’re more than primed for whatever questions they throw your way.” Seeming satisfied as he thumbed through the papers, Winston nodded in distracted agreement. “Now that’s what I like to hear, music to my ears! I’ll see you both bright and early tomorrow-- Keep my sister out of trouble now, you hear me Elastigirl?” He pointed with a wink as he laughed at his own comment, locking his eyes onto his sister for a moment longer, which made Evelyn clam up slightly as she watched him make his exit. “Yep, yeah, see you then..!”

 

They both waited what felt like an eternity until his footsteps were mere echoes down the hall, and Helen whipped around with a furious expression on her face. “Are you KIDDING me, Evelyn? Practicing for an INTERVIEW? Oh my god, he definitely has to know, right…?” Her eyes were suddenly filled with fear, only softening when the inventor's hand rested on her shoulder. “My brother is a great people person, but incredibly dense sometimes.” Their eyes locked as Helen took a few deep breaths in and out and tried to believe the Deavor sister, slumping down into the chair they had previously been using. “And trust me, you’re lucky I’m so good at this kind of stuff…” Evelyn suddenly plucked a piece of paper up from next to Elastigirl’s boot, revealing it to be one of Winston’s pie charts, smeared up with lipstick from where Evelyn had shoved the super’s head down on the table. Helen's face flushed with red at the evidence. “We won’t get caught. Trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick prompt suggested by @dalekjast , which i ran with! If I do more worthwhile prompts, I'll definitely be uploading them as their own chaptered work in the future. Hope i wasn't /too/ mean to poor Win in this, but it was definitely delightful getting to write it 0:) Thanks for any kudos or comments! - PearlsForRoses


End file.
